


Bright's story (eevee love story)

by Cherrystar_Legacy



Series: Glistening Stars [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrystar_Legacy/pseuds/Cherrystar_Legacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bright, a happy-go-lucky Eevee, with a can-do attitude. And Trush, an Eevee with confidence and a lot of good will to share. They love eachother with a burning passion, but in the shadows, Riley, a Poochyena, with darkness as his ally, is overcome with jealousy and hatred for the couple.</p><p>It may not seem like much at first glance, but I will take your feels, put them in a blender, mix them, and then give them back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**At school**

A young, female Eevee walked past the gate onto the school grounds. She waved to another Eevee, a male, who sat beside the door, waiting for her.

"Goodmorning, Bright!" He greeted, before standing up and walking over to her. "Have you thought about what you want to evolve in, yet?" He asked. 

"Goodmorning Thrush!" She happily exclaimed. "And, yes I have, But I don't know if it's the right choice." She twitched her ears. 

"Why wouldn't it be? It's your life." Thrush said, reassuring his friend. 

"Hey, what are you doing, talking to my girlfriend?" A Poochyena said, walking up to the two Eevee's.  
Bright rolled her eyes and lashed her tail.

"I am NOT your girlfriend, Riley." She growled. 

Riley smirked. "You will be once you become an Espeon." He pushed Thrush a little out of the way and sat infront of Bright. "Well, what do you say? Become an Espeon and rule the school beside me, or choose this... thing and become queen of the losers." The moment he said 'thing', he pointed to Thrush, who growled in response.

"Leave her alone, Riley. And stop calling us 'losers'!" He snarled. "Don't you have anything better to do?" 

Riley shrugged. "Alright, bye-bye!" He stalked off, head held high.

"I wonder what could have happened to him to make him like this." Bright sighed, before shaking her head and turning to Thrush. "So, do you still want to stop by the Evolution store and buy something?" Thrush nodded, smiling.

A few seconds later, the bell rang and everyone went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friendly friends!
> 
> Welcome to the first chapter of the first installment for the Eevee love stories! I can't wait to start posting more!


	2. Part 2

**Evolution store**

The sun shined brightly as two Eevee's entered the colorful shop. They were chatting happily with eachother, glad that the weekend had finally arrived. 

"Hey Thrush, what are you gonna choose?" Bright asked, smiling at him. 

"I think I'm going for a black soothe bell. I've always liked Umbreon's. What about you?" Bright thought for a while before muttering something inaudible.

"Bright? Are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry. Are you sure I can evolve into whatever I want?" Thrush's eyes widened.

"Of course you can! Whatever you choose, I guarantee you'll still be as beautiful as ever." She smiled warmly at him, looking like her usual, happy self again. 

Thrush went on to buy a black soothe bell, and Bright got a thunderstone. They left the store and placed the objects in front of them. Thrush was the first to touch his, enveloping himself into a white light. The light became stronger, and then died down. Thrush had become an Umbreon, looking stronger than ever.

Bright eagerly followed and gently put her paw on the thunderstone. She began glowing with the same white light. Once it dissapeared, a Jolteon stood in it's place. 

"Bright, you look amazing!" Thrush exclaimed.

"So do you!" She responded. "Huh, Thrush, are you okay? You look a little upset."

"Well, I wanted to ask you something." He took a deep breath. "Would you, be my girlfriend?" 

As soon as those words left his mouth, Bright's eyes began to shine. She smiled widely and answered his question by kissing him. 

"So, I guess that's a yes?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course, do you think I would randomly go around kissing pokemon?" Bright teased. Both laughed. Thrush even wagged his tail. 

They decided to go on a date to Greenleaf forest. The hotspot for all kinds of couples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly friends! I'm super excited to start writing part 3! 
> 
>  
> 
> Have a good day everyone!


	3. Part 3

The afternoon sun's rays cast shadow's over the forest floor. Leaves and bushes gently waved on the afternoon breeze. Two pokemon walked on a sandy path that swirled past many bushes and trees. One was a Jolteon and the other an Umbreon. The former skipped happily trough the undergrowth, smiling widely. The latter trailed after his girlfriend, his eyes shining. 

"Hey Thrush, do think we could stop by the Flower field? I love that place!" The Jolteon, Bright, asked. 

"Sure, why not?" He replied. The Flower field wasn't far from the forest. It was practically right next to it. The field was filled with countless, beautiful flowers. Well, Bright had attempted to count them all, multiple times. She never succeeded. 

Soon, night fell, the two pokemon said goodbye, and both went home. Bright's house was small but cozy. She warmed a cup of milk before going to bed. She slept for atleast three hours before waking up to the buzzing of her phone. She took a quick glance and sighed when she saw who was texting her.

"Riley, why are you texting me in the middle of the night?" She mumbled and picked up her phone.

{Hey Brighteon, look out the window <3}

"What? Please tell me he's not stalking me." Despite being half-asleep, she got up and pushed the red curtains aside. "Huh? I don't see anything." She was about to go back to bed when she heard her window shatter. Before she knew it, jaws grabbed her by her scuff and hauled her out of the window. The last thing she saw before blacking out, were the menacing eyes of a mightyena.

*********************

"Wakey-wakey Sleepeon." A familiar voice said. 

"Ugh, can you cut it with the nicknames? It's really weird." Bright replied, keeping her eyes closed. 

"Get up!" The voice ordered.

"Riley, I'm not in the mood for your games!" A paw roughly prodded her side, forcing her to open her eyes.

"There. Was that so difficult?" She didn't answer as she stared at the Mightyena in front of her. "Hey, I asked you a question!" She hardly heard him. Riley had evolved? Since when? And why did her bed suddenly feel much colder. Wait, she wasn't laying on her bed. She was laying on a gray floor! 

"Riley, where are we?" She asked, dreading the answer. 

"Did I say you could ask something!?" He roared, slapping her in the face. It would have hurt less if he had remembered to sheathe his claws first. "Here, eat these cherry's. I'll be back." He shoved a pile of said fruit towards her and stalked away. 

**************************

"Bright? Bright! Please answer the door!" Thrush called from outside his girlfriend's house. He had been waiting for about fifteen minutes, and still no sign of life had come from the small house. He began to get worried. Bright was always up early, what if she was sick? Images of the cheerful Jolteon, feeling like a potato sack invaded Thrush's mind.

He shook his head. Maybe she'd just overslept? He decided to walk around the house. When he got to a field of broken glass, his mind started racing again. Bright's bedroom window was smashed in, and she was nowhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story's taken a turn for the worst! Woopsie doopsie!


	4. Part 4

Bright hit the wall with a yelp. She had refused to obey Riley's order, and in response, he had launched her across the room. He was growling at her now, awaiting her next move. 

"Why?" She coughed. "We used to be friends, Riley. Why, why did you change?" She tried to stand up but failed and instead stayed on the floor. 

"Why?" Riley growled. "WHY?" He stepped closer to the Jolteon, who shrunk back. "You wanna know why? A thing called 'life' happened! You don't know what it's like when your father is always drunk!" He snarled, raising a paw. "You think the world is all laughs and giggles. Flowers and happy-fun times! Well, It's not!" He slammed his paw down on the ground, his eyes burned with anger. "It's a cold, and harsh place where it's every pokemon for themselves!" He stopped to catch his breath.

"Riley I- I know the world isn't perfect, but there's good things too! I mean, through everything, the sun's still shining. And the moon still rises. We can't give up on our home yet!" Bright said, gaining a bit of courage.

"It's not about giving up! It's about fighting to survive! And we can do that, together." His eyes had a sort of pleading look. "Come on, I'll protect you!"

"Riley, I'm sorry, but I love Thrush. Please understand." 

Riley huffed. "He can't even fight, he won't protect you." He brought his face close to Bright's. "I can." 

****************************

Thrush had already spent three days, trying to find Bright. He still had no clue's. The Umbreon sighed, wondering if he would ever see his girlfriend again. But, he couldn't give up. Along with Bright, Riley had also dissapeared. It left Thrush with a bad feeling. He had already gone to the police multiple times. Unfortunatly, the chief was Riley's father and claimed his son would never hurt any pokemon.

Without anyone to help him, Thrush scoured the village day after day. Finally, after four more days had past, he found one of Riley's friends. A krokorok, wearing a white necklace. 

"Well, well, well, look who I found. If it isn't little, useless Thrush." He grinned. 

"Hello, Bob." The Umbreon replied coldly. "Tell me, how has Riley been these days?" 

Bob's grin faltered. "Don't ask questions you don't want the answers too, dude." He growled, frowning. "But, let's get to the point, I have a letter for you."

"A letter?" 

"Yes, a letter, did you not hear me?" Bob snapped, shoving an envelope towards Thrush and stalking away. A confused Thrush opened the letter. His expression darkened as he read it. After finishing it, he ripped it apart in anger. It was a challenge, from Riley. If he won, Thrush could take Bright home safely, but if Riley won, Thrush would never see her again.

"Just you wait Riley, I won't let you get away with this!" He yowled to the sky. 

\-------------------------------

It had been hours since Riley had visited Bright. Or at least she thought it was a few hours. She couldn't tell the time at all in this dark place. The floor was cold and there was a chain around her neck, keeping her away from the door. It had also been a long time since she'd had any food. Her optimism was quickly fading away.

Suddenly, the door opened and the krokorok named Bob walked in. He carried a bowl of apples with him. without a word, he placed them down infront of Bright and left.

The Jolteon sighed. Maybe she really wouldn't get out of here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if your name is Riley!
> 
> This is getting dark real quick, whoops!


	5. Part 5

Thrush cautiously walked through the dark alleyway. He knew Riley probably planned to trap him, but he had to try, for Bright's sake.

The further he got, the darker his surroundings became. Luckily, his eyes were used to darkness, one of the perks of being an Umbreon.   
Finally, Thrush reached a dead end, and wondered if he was really supposed to be here.

"Well, look who showed up, missing your little girlfriend already?" Riley let out a cold laugh as he emerged from a hidden part in the walls. He was followed by two Krokorok's, standing guard on either side of him.

Thrush remained silent as he eyed the mightyena that had begun to circle him. His guard's were blocking the only exit.   
Riley's claws were unsheated, and he got closer to Thrush with each circle.

Suddenly, he leaped at the Umbreon, teeth snapping in an attempt to bite him. But Thrush side-stepped just in time, causing Riley to crash into the wall. Growling, the dizzy pokemon shook his head and glanced around, looking for his enemy with fire in his eyes.

He was knocked off of his paws when Thrush slammed into him from the side. Both pokemon landed against a garbage bin, making it fall on top of them. A disturbed Trubbish let out a squeak and quickly ran away.

Riley roared loudly as he shook the rubbish from his fur. He fastened his teeth in Thrush's neck and sent him flying. "This is stupid. How could you possibly care so much about one pokemon that you're willing to let yourself get beat up!?" He sneered.

"I'm not here to listen to your yapping." Thrush growled. "I'm here to save a beautiful Jolteon! And maybe knock some sense into you as well!" With that, he charged and hit Riley with all his might.

The Mightyena let out a snarl and grabbed Thrush once more. But this time, his teeth were armed with poison and he used his paws to hold the struggling Umbreon down. Claws dug into Thrush's skin, but with Riley practically sitting on top of him, he couldn't escape.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" Both pokemon looked up and saw...

"Bright!" Thrush gasped, managing to push Riley off as he was distracted.

"How did you get out? You stood no chance against my army of Krokorok's!"

"Indeed, _I_ can't beat ground types. But trickery can beat any type!" She stepped aside and a familiar Krokorok appeared at her side. "Maybe you should treat your so-called friends better. Bob here told me he doesn't like being treated as a servant."

At the sight of Bob, Riley started to tremble. Not from fear, but from anger. He saw red as he hurled himself at both pokemon, who dodged him just in time.

At once, Bright began to charge her electric energy and lauched a powerful thunderbolt. Thrush joined her by blasting a shadow ball at the raging Mightyena.

Using her speed, Bright managed to get close to Riley and hit him with double kick, bringing him near to fainting. Growling, he tried to stand up and attack once more, only to fall over again. Bright and Thrush looked at eachother and decided not to finish the battle. The way out wasn't blocked anymore as the two guard's had rushed over to help Riley.

Bob had offered to call the police but Bright refused. Riley's father was the chief, and he let his son get away with everything. Calling him was useless.

"Listen, guys." Bob started when they neared Bright's home. "I'm sorry. For everything. I should never have listened to Riley. The promises he made were empty." He sighed, a small bit of tears started forming in his eyes.

Thrush shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You're free of him now."

"And you helped me escape!" Bright added.

Bob's face lit up. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

They waved goodbye as the Krokorok went his own way. When he was out of sight, they smiled at eachother and went inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the end of Bright's story. But not of this series. The next story will follow Bright and Thrush's children.


End file.
